1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self defense devices and more particularly pertains to a self defense ring for deterring an assailant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rings which can be worn on the hands of a user and which can be employed for self defense purposes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,645, which issued to Kimmell on Jan. 23, 1979, discloses a self defense ring which has an opening for inserting a finger therethrough. The ring further includes a piercing member removably affixed to or integral with the ring member, and being positioned beneath a decorative sphere which contains a debilitating chemical substance. Upon striking an assailant, the sphere ruptures as a result of the piercing member coming into contact with it, and the chemical substance is released so as to hopefully provide a debilitating effect.
As opposed to using a chemical substance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,371, which issued to Petrosky on Mar. 14, 1972, discloses a ring having the appearance of a wedding band and which includes an inward and downward pointed triangular blade having sharpened cutting edges. The blade is permanently affixed to the ring and is always in an outwardly extended position. In case of attack, a person wearing the ring simply touches the point to the clothing or skin of the attacker, and by pulling away, rips the clothing or skin so that the attacker may be later identified.
Another self defense ring which utilizes a sharpened blade is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,432 which issued to Richardson et al. on Apr. 12, 1994. This ring includes a crown member having an elongate slot formed therein with a sharpened blade member being arranged in the slot. First and second pin members are provided to pivot the blade member from a retracted position, whereby the blade is located in the slot, to an extended position, whereby the blade is exposed. The blade member is connected to the top section of the crown by one of the pin members and is connected to the crown member by the other pin member. Movement of crown member towards the top section causes the pin members to pivot the blade member to an extended position.
Each of these above-described self defense rings is functional for its intended purpose, and they all provide a reliable self defense capability. However, they all rely upon a ring assembly which is positionable over a single finger of a user and during an altercation with an assailant, the possibility exists that such ring members could rotate upon the ring of a wearer whereby injury could result to the wearer or no injury at all might occur to the assailant. While the self defense ring identified in the Petrosky patent does disclose the use of a stabilizing bar integrally attached to the ring so as to prevent ring rotation, the Petrosky ring utilizes a blade which is continuously exposed so as to potentially provide discomfort to a wearer.
Accordingly, there would appear to exist the need for improvements in self defense rings whereby a greater degree of stability could be achieved in holding a ring in a desired position while at the same time providing for a defensive device, such as a sharpened blade, which could be retracted or removed when not needed. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.